Beretta 92
by ZJeM
Summary: An old friend comes back to pay you a visit. You're delighted. The two of you share a warm hug and start chatting about your lives. ... Yeah, like that'd work for Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Death Note_, Õba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi do.

**Dedicated to MxMSupporter.**

* * *

_**Beretta 92**_

* * *

The cigarette he was smoking combusted way too quickly for his taste. He sighted and put his hand into his jeans' pocket to pick another one, but ended up threshing the air. "_Well... Gotta buy me some on my way back..._"

He opened the back door, cold air colliding with his face. He walked out lazily, heading toward his beloved red Camaro waiting by the seedy lane's corner. His goggled eyes noticed a slender dark shape leaning on his baby's mask. His eyebrow moved up when the shape came into faint light of a little lamp hanging off the wall. "And what are _you_ doing here, huh?" were his first words to his best friend.

"Matt"

"Mello" they greeted each other, eyeing themselves up and down.

"_He's changed..._" thought the smoker. Mello was a lot taller now, maybe even taller than himself. His face was covered with his jacket's hood ("_What's with all these feathers, anyway?_"_),_ mysterious and unseen. It looked like, finally getting rid of Roger's prudish eye, Mello could have given release to his love of naughtily close-fitting leather pants. On the other hand, Matt looked just like Mello'd remembered him - unobtrusive, a bit nerdy, you could say, always in his favorite striped shirt.

Mello moved his head up a bit, hesitating. "I... I need your help..." he finally said. There was silence between the two, until a snort escaped Matt's lips.

Mello's hood jerked up gustily, however still covering his face with a shadow. "What?!" he snarled.

Matt was looking at him mockingly. "Really?" he said and chuckled uncivilly "After all this? After how you've left me without saying a word? You didn't need me back then" Mello lowered his head.

Matt smirked vilely. "Or maybe you really ARE worse than Near, huh?" Mello twitched a bit, but Matt kept teasing him "Maybe you alone aren't enough to beat the wei-"

Before he could finish, his friend moved fiercely, Matt finding himself pinched to the wall, with Mello's gun pointed to his head. The blond's hood had fallen, finally revealing his face. Mello's features were distorted with animal anger that took him over, but it wasn't this that made Matt's heart sink. Half of his friend's grimace was covered with fresh, bloody-red scar.

"_A burn? Where the fuck did he get this?_"

Matt's thoughts were disrupted by the other man's growl "I'll shoot you dead..." he drawled with disdain.

Matt smirked, his features stiffening "Just you try..." he hissed.

They stood like that, fighting on their stares, Mello panting from fury, Matt staying cool and dispassionate. The blond swallowed his saliva, turning right slowly, Matt's eyes still sticked on him. Mello threw his gun on the car's mask, sustaining grip on Matt's vest. Dark smirk appearing on his face, when he turned back to face his friend. They looked each other deep in the eyes, both knowing what's gonna happen in a few seconds. Mello pushed the smoker roughly into the wall, his body meeting the other one's a moment later. Matt's lips thrust into the blond's, cigarette- and chocolate-tasting tongues meeting each other. Matt moaned from the sensation, his hand travelling down his friend's back, stopping on his well-muscled buttock. Mello felt his pants getting even tighter than usual, his mouth exploring Matt's and his fingers pulling his red hair.

"Do it, here and now!" he hissed between pants and moans, when Matt started sucking on his earlobe, his hand now travelling to Mello's pant's laces. Suddenly, they both froze, hearing a gunshot in the building that Matt left not so long ago. The redhead smirked.

"So they finally noticed, huh?" he mumbled, still panting lightly.

"Noticed what?" asked the confused blond, before a look in Matt's eyes made him understand "You-! No way!" he whispered, gasping and laughing quietly in between.

The smoker moved, letting go of Mello's pants and approaching his car. "Yeah... We'd better get going. Or can you actually handle mafia's dogs trying to get their money back?" he called, bright smile appearing on his face. Mello smiled back at him, hiding his gun into the holder and opening the passenger's door.

"You're crazy..." he mumbled, coming inside. Matt chuckled, making himself comfortable behind the steering wheel.

Mello turned to face him. "I missed you, Mattie" he said, his blue orbs locked on Matt's green ones, shining with excitement.

"Me too, Mells" he answered, a grin appearing on his face. His hand moved to the gearbox's lever, but hesitated and finally ended up on Mello's inner tight. The blond eyed it with surprise.

"And that... we'll finish later" the redhead whispered seductively, moving his fingers closer and closer to his friend's center.

Mello chuckled nervously, a bright blush appearing on his face "You really are crazy!" he exhaled heavily.

"That's why you love me, right?" laughed Matt, removing his hand and driving off loudly.

* * *

**ZJeM, 31.07.2013**

* * *

**From author:**

Hooray, I'm pretty satisfied with this piece! XD This is what comes to your mind when you try to make up a Sasusaku lemon. XD

If you're wondering what Mattie'd done, I was thinking about getting a job from some gang, to rob a bank or something (you know, IT ways), but robbing the gang's accounts instead. And the job was in that building. Just for you to know. :D

The whole scene comes from this "I'll shoot you" part, which came to my mind when I was standing next to my sis fangirling about MxM and looking at some Mells' cosplay with a gun. My crazy, uncontrolled part of mind started thinking about how badass the M&M's seiyũ's voices would sound in a scene like that. Yeah, they're pretty sexy talkers. XD

Thx for reading! :D


End file.
